Kidnapped
by DokiDoh
Summary: When Izaya suddenly disappears, Shizuo begins to question the flea's whereabouts. Then after a mysterious phone call, he finds himself on a timer to save the man he hates life...will he do it, or will he leave Izaya to die? Shizaya Warning; torture gore
1. Chapter 1

**Story from the Drrr Kink Meme**

**Prompt; **Shizuo, Izaya; Later Shizaya-Kidnapping

This idea won't leave my mind, I hope this hasn't been requested, if so, then I'm sorry! ;A;

So, let's say Shizuo runs into Izaya almost every day, which ends in following him and trying to kill him. So, for one day, Izaya doesn't appear. Shizuo is quite glad, but after this carries on for two weeks, curiosity starts nagging him. It looks like Izaya has disappeared from the earth, and nobody knows where he is, not even his closest beings, nor the Dollars know where he is.

So, after one or two days after this, Shizuo gets a weird message on his phone/chatroom/PM-box, from someone with no name, who tells him to bring a high amount of rasom money if he doesn't want to see Izaya dead. That person gave Shizuo 12 hours to reply, but since he is quite independent from all those things, he checks the message when only 2 hours are left.

Being Izaya and all, Shizuo thinks it's a joke, until he recieves another message in a more serious tone, which tells him that it's a pity to see Izaya's body floating in Tokyo Bay. Shizuo is a good guy, so he can't stand seeing anyone in that situation, moreover because he wants to kill Izaya by himself, so he runs to Tom to ask for advice. Both of them get Izaya's multiple mobile numbers and phone them all, not getting any answer. Finally the kidnapper sends Shizuo a last message with a sound file in which Izaya is clearly heard, being hit and tortured.

Cue, Shizuo gets all nervous and anxious because he isn't able to get that amount of money, he doesn't want to lean it from anyone, and he suddenly realizes that he doesn't want to see the 'flea' gone at all. He has little time left and has to create a plan. A!A Can take it from there.

-Bonus-  
>-If Shiki makes an appearence.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Watching the flea disappear down the stairs leading to the subway, Shizuo let out a loud growl as he threw the heavily dented street sign to the floor; "I better not see your face in 'Bukuro again you fucking louse!"

But of course, he would, for Izaya Orihara, doesn't play with his toys by half, day in day out the dark haired informant would wander carefree into Ikebukuro, and every-day, Shizuo Heiwajima would chase him out. It was like clockwork, it never changed…well not until that day anyway…

After months upon months of daily harassment, out of nowhere and for no given reason, Izaya Orihara vanished…well vanished was a bit strong a word at the time seeing as how it had only been a day…but it still irked the blonde haired debt collector to no end, as his sharp gaze scanned all around him every few seconds, just waiting to see that glimpse of fur his eyes had grown so accustomed to over the years.

"Damn it man, will you just relax…yeah he's not here today, who cares, you should be happy. Heck, maybe now we can actually _get_ some work done."

Shaking his head, Shizuo growled as he stomped on his now dead cigarette; "I know Tom, believe me I do, it's just, I also know that bastard…he's going to wait till I'm in a false sense of security, then he'll come parading in with that fucking grin, and it'll piss me off then I'll end up chasing him all around Ikebukuro…again."

Running a hand threw his thick dreadlocks, Tom let out a long sigh; "Look I get you had a crappy past with him Shizuo, but seriously…can't you just show you're the bigger man and move on?"

"It's not as easy as that Tom, that asshole ruined my life! I can't stop hating him just because of how long ago it was…I'll never forgive that bastard, nor will I stop hating him…"

Turning Shizuo began walking away from Tom; "Just you wait, I give it three hours at max, and that fucking louse will come waltzing over…so you know what…today, I'm going to finally kill him."

Releasing another sigh from his lips, Tom hung his head slightly as he shook it; "You're unbelievable at times Shizuo…"

"Yup…tell me something I don't know."

"_There are not enough words in the dictionary…"_

"What was that?"

Hearing the malice in his voice, Tom quickly raised both hands, he really didn't want to see Shizuo's ugly side; "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" 'God this guy needs to take a vacation…'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well Shizuo, it's been" Raising his watch to his eyes, a small grin formed on Tom's face; "Nearly 6 hours, I really don't think he's coming today."

Turning to Tom, Shizuo growled softly; "Thank you captain obvious."

"Wait hold on, one minute you're adamant he'll come… then when he doesn't come it's the most obvious thing in the world? Seriously man, make up your mind!"

"What I mean is, isn't it obvious, that flea's scheming something…that's the only time the freak stays inside all day…just you wait, tomorrow, he'll make up for his loss today…ugh great now I'm already pissed off for tomorrow!"

Growling, Shizuo aggressively kicked a nearby trashcan, causing it to fly across the various buildings surrounding them.

"Well…we're done for the day Shizuo…I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Letting out a small tsk, Shizuo spun on his heel and with a simple wave of the hand began walking away from his dark haired employer, ignoring the look of annoyance on said man's face.

"Tomorrow Izaya…tomorrow I'll fucking kill you. That's a promise."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Looking back up the stairs a smirk quickly spread itself across Izaya's face, only Shizu-Chan would be dumb enough to stop just because he entered the subway; hell, he'd only fallen for it about a thousand times now, but hey, you couldn't exactly set high expectations on a protozoan like Shizuo.

Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets the dark haired male made his way back into the chilling night air of Ikebukuro, ah how he loved this city, not even the wrath of Shizu-Chan could scare him away, it was like a magnet, and he was a piece of helpless metal, the attraction was too strong to ignore~

Humming his favourite tune the informant began walking down the crowded streets, quietly contemplating his next approach to his master plan, he had so many tempting idea's but right now, he had to light the match so to say, getting into a rival Yakuza gang to the one he was currently under was his top priority, why Shiki would give him such a job he did not know, but boy did it open the doors for him.

How easy it would be to 'accidently' start a Yakuza war…oooh the thought tickled him pink with excitement; pulling out his phone he began nonchalantly checking his messages, a brow raising upon the unfamiliar number in his inbox, shrugging it off as a new potential client the man opened it, finding the content inside most amusing;

[I'm watching you Orihara-san…I suggest you watch your back.]

Placing his phone back inside his sleeve Izaya's sharp eyes began scanning around him, he was a human behaviour genius anyone acting suspicious would stick out easily, so shrugging he continued down the street, after all one couldn't be late when dealing with a Yakuza higher up.

The text had far from unnerved him, if anything it made him giggle, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stay attentive, after all there were some pretty messed up people in this city, and as he learnt from past experience, never judge one by how stupid they may seem.

It may just come back to bite you in the ass later…just like it had for Izaya Orihara; he missed a single step and came crashing down to the bottom…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Make sure you tie that rope good and tight, you and I both know what a slimy little toad he is."

Letting out a small chuckle a man with dark skin and dreadlocks tight to the skull stood back, his gold front tooth gleaming obnoxiously in the artificial lights of Tokyo's night life; "Relax boss, he's not going anywhere."

To signify this fact the man turned and gave another sharp kick to the informant's abdomen, by this point Izaya was barely clinging to consciousness, the only thing keeping him awake was the knowing that if he gave in now, it would be all over by the time he woke up…he had to know where they were taking him…

It was all over for him otherwise…

Hearing a loud crash, Izaya's head snapped to the source, his eyes widening as the smoke cleared to reveal a vending machine...; "Shizu-Chan…"

"Shit Heiwajima's in the area…time to go."

That was the last thing he heard before it all went dark….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know Shizuo…that guy you threw the vending machine at last week tried to press charges against you…You're lucky the boss is so willing to keep you…"

Taking a deep inhale of his cigarette, Shizuo shrugged; "So, what else is new…?"

Stopping Tom frowned; "Okay look Shizuo, I don't know what's going on in your life, nor do I require you tell me, but seriously, it's been a week with no sign of him, can't we just take this as a good thing and move on, maybe he finally found a new person to toy with."

At this Shizuo stopped, his eyes widening slightly, the thought of the flea finding a new toy…it…it made him angry and at the same time…upset…;

"Shut…Shut up Tom."

Frowning, Shizuo flicked his cigarette to the floor, stomped it out then without further word, shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and stormed off down the road, Tom's exasperated calls going missed as his mind was locked on one thing…like always…Izaya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Damn it Shinra, open the fucking door!"

As he said this, the now enraged blonde slammed his fist on the wood a further three times, causing a small dent to form.

He knew the man was in, and if he didn't answer the door soon, Shizuo would not be responsible for what happened to it…

He was just about to punch it again when the door finally opened, the person behind it practically crapping themselves on the spot at the pose he was in; "Ah Shizuo please don't hit me!"

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo lowered his fist before pushing passed the bespectacled brunet; "Okay, where is he?"

"Uh…where is who, Shizuo?"

Turning to the doctor Shizuo growled; "That fucking louse, I know you know damn it!"

Raising a brow, Shinra raised a hand to his chin, while the other rested around his waist; "You know…now that I think about it, I haven't seen or heard from Izaya for quite some time now…"

Hearing this Shizuo could feel his eye twitching as the vein above his brow threatened to pop from the stress the flea was causing him…even when he wasn't there he was causing the blonde misery…

"Have you tried his apartment?"

"Don't know where the new one is…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shinra started laughing, and not just slight laughter this was full blown, oh my god you're such an idiot laughter…; "Please…please don't tell me…ha-ha, that Izaya was right when he said…you fell for that sign!"

Now it all clicked, before Shinra had the chance to finish laughing the blonde was out the door.

'kill… kill… kill… kill… kill… kill… kill… kill… kill'

"UGH IZAYA YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1 done =D **

**If anyone is confused by the time jumps back and forth please ask and I'll explain~**


	2. Chapter 2

Power walking down the streets of Shinjuku Shizuo growled; he went all the way to the fleas damn apartment only to find it freaking empty…and by empty, he didn't mean lack of life empty, he meant empty, empty…

God this was beginning to piss him the hell off!

He was up to something, he damn well knew he was; it was like that horrible sensation you get when someone runs a nail down the blackboard...it's indescribable, but you know it makes you feel terrible…

Shaking his head of the thought he let out a growl, whatever that pest was planning it couldn't be good…he'd have to find that Mikado kid later and ask him to send another chain text to warn people…but first things first; lunch.

* * *

><p>"Ah Shizuo, good see you! Come eat, sushi good! Make you strong!"<p>

Smirking at the slightly taller Russian, Shizuo shook his head; "Your Japanese really is terrible at times Simon."

Hearing this Simon smiled; "Ah but still understand better than my Russian, yes?"

"Obviously…" He was about to go inside when a thought crossed his mind; "Hey, you haven't seen Izaya around have you?"

Shaking his head, Simon's expression turned hard; "No, not for a while now, you two fight again? Must try stop and be friends. Friends and Sushi good you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo mumbled out a small; 'never mind then' and entered the restaurant, smiling at the other Russian worker; "Hey Denis."

Hearing the voice, Dennis turned, a big smile on his face; "Ah Shizuo! Come to eat sushi, I have the finest sushi for you!"

Chuckling, Shizuo took a seat at the bar; absentmindedly watching the aging man as he diced a fish into little pieces; "Hey Dennis…you seen Izaya anywhere lately?"

"Nope, did you two fight again? If so he's probably at home licking his wounds."

Placing an elbow on the table Shizuo sighed as he placed his chin on his hand; "If only…"

* * *

><p>"Shizuo man c'mon seriously now! He's been gone nearly 3 weeks, can we just forget about him and move on! Heck maybe he's moved. You said so yourself, his apartment was totally barren; or maybe he got into some shit with the Yakuza, you never know, heck for all we know he could be dead."<p>

Looking up from his phone, Shizuo's face was blank; "huh? Sorry, did you say something Tom?"

Turning, Tom raised a hand to wave him off; "No nothing at all…anyway we're done for the day…"

"Okay later."

Looking back at the blonde, Tom felt his eye twitch slightly; 'okay later' that was it? no; 'Sorry I was so out of it today and got you punched in the nose, Tom' just later!

"Shizuo…I'm being serious now, you're losing us more money than were making, if you don't get your act together soon and forget about Izaya, the boss is going to let you go!"

Eyes widening, Shizuo turned towards his employer; "What the fuck Tom! So because I care about people in this city staying safe and out of the way of that sociopathic nutcase, I'm being threatened with the sac!"

"That's exactly it Shizuo! It's been your only focus; since you spoke with that Mikado kid the other day, you've done nothing but stare at your phone…I've lost count of the amount of  
>people who got away from us because of you!"<p>

Realising he was attracting quite a bit of attention the dark haired debt collector took a deep breath to compose himself, then raised a shaky hand to adjust his glasses;

"I like you Shizuo; so I'm going to say this as your friend, not as your boss okay? You need help. You're obsessed with someone who is clearly not coming back, you need to let go…"

"Damn it Tom, don't you get it! He's plotting something!"

"He's not plotting anything Shizuo, and I think deep down you know this too. Will you just face it…he's gone."

Walking down the pathway Shizuo sighed, his mind kept replaying his earlier conversation with Tom, and a long five hours later, with as much as it pained him to admit…he finally saw sense in the man's prediction. Izaya wasn't planning anything…

He truly was gone, raising his phone to eye level, his face turned grim; "I give up…you really are gone…aren't you flea?" Flicking his cigarette to the floor, his face broke into a bittersweet smile as he watched it slowly burn itself out; "Didn't even have the decency to let me finish you, ai?"

Flipping his phone shut, he placed it back inside his pant pocket, then without further word, continued walking down the moonlit path.

All those years…wasted.

"What a truly poignant victory…heh…you're not even here…to comment on my intellectual words…I read that dictionary for naught…"

_'I'll kill you for this'_

* * *

><p>"Now, were going to try this again informant…and I warn you now; if one smart ass comment leaves your mouth, we'll break your jaw."<p>

Looking up at his captors, Izaya grinned evilly; "I'm not scared of any of you, you know this right? Even tied by my wrists and ankles to this chair, I don't fear you."

Then to add insult to injury the raven haired man laughed; he got louder and louder, then just like that. He stopped, eyes going hard.

"I will stick to my guns, I refuse your offer. I have no interest joining a branch company that requires I only take information they pay me to. I get too much joy taking jobs from all my beloved humans."

Sneering down on the raven, the man swiftly swung his fist into his cheek; "Strike one…two more and its bye, bye jaw."

Looking up at the man, Izaya's smirk returned as he lazily spat his mouthful of blood on the floor; "Break my jaw…and you'll never get what you want from me."

Bending down, the dark haired man's smirk grew to rival that of Izaya's; "It will heal…"

"But you still wouldn't risk it, would you? The amount it would cost to hire an underground doctor that doesn't know me, who's skilled enough to wire my jaw so the break will repair, would not be worth the amount I would bring in since your company is so small and has so few branches and connections, ne?"

Smile fading, the man let go of the ravens hair; "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Good night, Orihara-San."

And like that, the light turned off and the room emptied, and the raven was left alone in the dark once more.

"So predictable…ah human love…"

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks prior<em>

"He's like a shadow they said, you'd have to be a God to catch him they said...he'd put up a fight they said…well I say. I win, Orihara-san."

Looking up at his captor, Izaya smirked; "Ah, you flatter me, but do keep in mind…it's only been one day, I still have plenty of time to put up a fight."

Letting out a cynical laugh, the man's pacing ceased; "And what makes you so sure I'm not going to simply kill you here and now?"

Closing his eyes in a smirk, Izaya let out a chuckle; "You'd be insane to kill me, my information network can **only** be accessed and used by me…oh and judging from your appearance, I'd put a lot of money on you wanting me for my talent."

Brows furrowing in a frown, the man growled; "Don't get cocky with me brat."

"Brat…my good man, I'm 21 years old. Hardly a brat-"

"Can the crap Orihara, we all know how old you really are...I still consider 24 a brat."

Face falling into a stern stare, Izaya let out a soft 'hmm'; it irked him when people knew how old he truly was…

"So…you're a wannabe Yakuza group…closely linked to amphibious, steering clear of the Awakusu…yet stealing their informant…You're drug smuggling aren't you?"

Eyes narrowing to a mischievous glint Izaya continued; "Kabuki-Mono…so named from the presumed origin of the Yakuza; the wish to be considered one of the top dogs driving you to choose such a legendary name…heh, you truly are desperate."

Snarling, the man standing directly behind the raven grabbed him by the back of his neck, quickly pulling him backwards; "I suggest you show some respect to your new boss, otherwise things may not go so nicely for you."

Taking in the man's appearance, Izaya smirked; gold tooth, tight to the skull dreadlocks…it was the guy who grabbed him the night before…

"Ah, look who it is, the guy who pinned me to the floor like a common criminal…but beside that, I feel I should warn, I'm currently on a deadline for a piece of information, and Shiki-sama, doesn't like waiting. He will find me; you see I have my ways, and he has his. I'm valuable to him, get it?"

"Oh I get it very well…but don't worry, we have that sorted too. You see a certain blonde haired friend of yours will be taking the rap for your…'death' get it?"

"Stale mate…"

* * *

><p><em>Shall leave it there xD I had so much fun writing Izaya w I'm going to feel so bad when I have to start making this his downfall and the cockiness goes to pain and torture ._.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 A N

Edit 2: 5/4/2015:

Okay, got a touch held up- for that I do apologize; I have chapter 3 done, and I've nearly finished re-writing chapter 1 so I should be starting chapter 2 soon- so yeah, the reason I'm so behind?

I got two failing grades *cries* so I had to revise for retakes since I need passing grades on these two :c Passed the re-dos though x3 So free to write now x)

Edit 3/3/2015:

Okay, after reading through the first two chapters again in correlation to my new notes, I **MAY** have to re-write parts of them to fit. If this turns out to be the case, I will be sorting them out before I post chapter 3 to avoid any confusion =)

Estimated date for chapter 3? I'm hoping by Saturday to be honest aha, it could be sooner, just really depends on how long I get left alone to write, I need to concentrate and that's hard when you have people knocking on your damn door, skyping, texting or calling you every 5 minutes X_x

Thank you to those who have stuck with me this long though Q.Q You're the best~

So *kicks ground around feet* March 28...2012...

Yeah, all I can really say is I'm sorry for being lazy trash. I'm afraid I got sucked into the swirling abyss that is higher Education, and the fact people expect you to enter "adult society" once you pass 20...che, been two years and I still can't find my place in the hierarchy of boring as fuck to off my face Friday. By this point, I think I measure somewhere around;

"I want to be alone so I can hide under my duvet and sob disgustingly about my grades and question myself as to why I can't get them just that bit higher to make my family somewhat proud of my life choices."

Being an adult sucks Q.Q

**I have come with good news for this story though!**

I've spent the last week going over the storyline, figuring out all the annoying little plot holes I encountered with it in my youth (aha I was still a teenager back then /3) and just genuinely kicking younger me up the ass and actually spending time thinking about Izaya and Shizuo's personalities, and how to make this story somewhat believable x'D And by Jove, I've got it! So, today...I started writing chapter 3 :D

With my notes, I've more or less planned out everything I wanted to include in this fic, and have formed it into a structured storyline that could easily span past 30 chapters 8'D So this is a heads up to the people who haven't lost faith in me yet; it's coming back and hopefully, you'll see improvement in my writing style ;3


End file.
